¿Escritores de Fanfiction secuestrados?
by Akyfin02
Summary: Tras la muerte de Rumiko Takahashi alguien debía hacer el final de Ranma 1/2 ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN: Los autores aquí mencionados fueron puestos con su autorización.**

* * *

**¿Escritores de Fanfiction secuestrados?**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Ahí estaban ambos, entretenidos uno con el otro, sonriéndose. Ya todo había terminado, y se encontraban a la luz de la luna…

* * *

-No, se oye feo…

* * *

… Ya todo había terminado, la luna se reflejaba en las olas que batían fuertemente en sus tobillos. Akane lo miró…

* * *

-Mmm… no,…

* * *

… Ranma la miró directamente a esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba. Había sido mucho, demasiado por lo que habían pasado en tan sólo una semana, mas no había sido en vano, les había servido para darse cuenta del gran amor que ambos sentían…

* * *

-Buagh… qué cursi… mejor así…

* * *

… A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, bien sabían que aún les quedaban muchos locos que enfrentar, y que más de una aventura los esperaba, a ambos, siempre juntos, eso lo tenían claro.

* * *

-Ahora… el lindo final de película…

* * *

… Todo había quedado claro, se amaban y ambos lo sabían. Por fin se habían dado cuenta de lo obvio, adiós la pena, adiós los enemigos y muchos pretendientes, sólo se encontraban ellos, caminando en la orilla de la playa y tratando de ocultar el enorme sonrojo que ese agarre de manos les provocaba.

**FIN**

* * *

-Perfecto- suspiró Mandy, agotada, después de teclear al fin esa palabra en su computadora.

Levantó la cabeza y dio un pequeño vistazo a la serie policiaca que se transmitía en la televisión frente a ella.

"¿Cómo no lo noté?... está tan claro… el asesino es… es… ¡Gervasio… el mayordomo!" acusó el detective protagónico.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Mandy, las últimas vacaciones las había pasado pegada a ese tipo de series, por lo cual, la suspicacia se había desarrollado en ella de una manera impresionante, hasta el punto de esperar siempre lo inesperado, ya nada la sorprendía.

-¿Ya puedes apagar la televisión?- preguntó Isis, su hermana tres años mayor, desde la parte baja de la litera, con el cabello desarreglado y poniendo una almohada sobre su cara- Quiero dormir.

Regresó la vista a su computadora, y abrió la única pestaña de su barra de herramientas. La página en la que había pasado los últimos meses de su vida se había convertido ya casi en una adicción. "Hace una semana que se supone que iba a publicar el final, tengo que subirlo antes de que mis lectores tengan ganas de lincharme", pensó al mismo tiempo que publicaba el último capítulo de su décimo cuarta historia en esta página.

Agradeció a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, especialmente a ciertos 4 autores que, además de estar entre sus favoritos, era de sus más fieles lectores.

Después de teclear un poco, desapareció de la pantalla. Por la misma, cerró la computadora y apagó la luz de la habitación, al igual que el televisor.

-Al fin- agradeció su hermana- ¿Pues qué tanto haces en esa computadora?  
-Ahh… juego.  
-Ajá- dijo bostezando-, hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana.

La ventana del cuarto dejaba entrar un poco de luz que chocaba con las paredes azules, fue lo último que Mandy vio antes de poner la cabeza en la almohada y entrar en un largo sueño. Era extraño, normalmente le habría tomado un poco más de tiempo quedarse dormida.

* * *

Ya era de mañana. Su sueño había sido largo, sin pausas y reparador, como ya hacía tiempo no tenía por culpa de aquel fanfic que se negaba en ser terminado. El publicar el final de la historia la tenía de buenas, se reflejaba en la larga sonrisa con la que despertó. Abrió los ojos menos de dos milímetros y los volvió a cerrar. Así lo hizo varias veces para que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz. Ya entonces volvió a separarlos y logró observar las blancas paredes de la habitación bañadas de luz de sol.

"Amm… las paredes" pensó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, no le importó mucho. "Paredes, paredes… pero… mis paredes son azules".

Se levantó de golpe, logrando caer de la enorme cama King-size cubierta de sábanas acordes a los muros, dejando atrás las esponjosas almohadas de plumas finas.

Se incorporó y asomó los alborotados cabellos negros y rizados un poco encima de la cama. Miró hacia todos lados, con temor a ponerse de pie.

La habitación en la que se encontraba no tenía nada que ver con su pequeño cuartito d metros que, además, compartía con su hermana.

"Isis" recordó, entonces su preocupación aumentó.

-Isi- susurró apresurada el apelativo de cariño de su hermana mayor- Isi… ¿Dónde estás?- se animó a preguntar- No es gracioso, ¿Isi?- Se levantó y buscó dentro del ropero - ¡Ya basta, Isis!- abrió una puerta pero no encontró más que un baño, bastante lindo, por cierto- ¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó a la nada.

Cruzó el cuarto otra vez, y llegó al ventanal que fungía de pared. Abrió las cortinas y por poco se cae de espaldas al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La mejor playa que hubiera visto en su vida estaba a sus pies. Sin embargo, se encontraba muy lejos de ella, o más bien, a muchos metros de altura. Estaba en un risco. Por unos minutos se perdió en el paisaje de palmeras en miniatura en la parte de abajo y cielo azul frente a ella, hasta que la preocupación volvió a su mente. Volteó de nuevo al resto de la habitación, percatándose del buen trabajo que el decorador de interiores había hecho en el cuarto.

Caminó descalza y muy lentamente hasta la puerta, tomó el cerrojo y lo giró con miedo hasta lograr abrir el torno de madera blanco.

Llegó a un pasillo del mismo color que la habitación anterior. Decidió no hacerle caso y continuó por el pasaje. Mientras más se acercaba a la salida, más se escuchaban ruidos extraños, parecidos al provocado por dos espadas chocando. En eso, dando paso corto, escuchó voces:

-Vamos… ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!...  
-Já, ni pienses que os podéis ganarme en este juego.  
-¡YA GANÉ!  
-¡Jolín!  
-Lo siento, profe, jajaja, pero creo que está claro quién es el mejor en "Leyend Warrior".  
-Ya veremos cómo os va en la siguiente ronda… todo o nada.  
-Mmm… como diga.

Mandy asomó un poco la cabeza y vio de espaldas a dos hombres. Ambos tomaban nuevamente el control de un videojuego e iniciaban un nuevo combate. Esas eran las espadas que sonaban hace un momento.

"Los secuestradores están jugando" pensó ella. Vio una escoba a escasos metros de distancia. La tomó y la levantó. Sin hacer el menor ruido, se acercó a ellos con la intención de golpearlos. Preparó su brazo y apuntó a la cabeza.

-Ahh… no creo que os queráis hacer eso- habló el hombre de acento español sin si quiera voltear.  
-Ah, ya despertaste- continuó el menor de ambos, y reciente ganador del videojuego.  
-¿Qui… quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó ella, asustada, mientras bajaba la escoba.  
-Me llamo Héctor- siguió el menor, de cabello corto y piel clara, con unos lindos ojos verdes, no mayor de 18 años-, y él es el maestro Leandro.  
-Mucho gusto- contestó él. Era ya un señor, de alrededor de 35 años, cabello un tanto largo y una ligera y tupida barba.  
-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- dijo ella con seriedad, por más que le daba vueltas a su cabeza no entendía por qué se encontraba en una casa, sobre un risco, con dos hombres que ni siquiera conocía.  
-Nosotros no te trajimos- a pesar de las preguntas, ninguno de los dos se separaba de la pantalla de plasma y del control del videojuego-, estamos en tu misma situación, también nos secuestraron. ¡Já! ¡Le gané otra vez, profe! En total ya me debe… 27 sándwiches, jajaja.  
-¿Secu… secuestraron? ¿Si están igual que yo cómo saben que se trata de un secuestro? ¿Alguien les ha dicho algo?- preguntó alterada, poniéndose frente a ellos.  
-No, pero… nos trajeron contra nuestra voluntad, a un lugar que no conocemos, en una casa donde no hay salida… secuestro.  
-¿Y cómo saben que no hay salida? Los veo demasiado tranquilos ¿Por lo menos han buscado? Miren, tan sólo ahí hay un elevador.  
-Sí… pero hay un tigre ahí.  
-¿Un tigre? – Mandy se acercó a la entrada del elevador- ¡Por favor! Eso es ridículo, claro que no hay un tigre a… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Efectivamente, un tigre se encontraba detrás de las puertas. Mandy cerró otra vez de sopetón y llegó de un salto hasta la mesa de centro, o más bien, sobre la mesa de centro.

-Ha… ha… hay un tigre ahí- señalaba con el dedo temblante.  
-Te lo dijimos- respondió Héctor.  
-¡U… ustedes lo pusieron!- acusó ella.  
-Claro- contestó Héctor con sarcasmo-, porque cuando me secuestran lo primero que hago es poner a mi tigre de bolcillo en la entrada ¿No?  
-¿Qué son esos gritos? – un chico iba entrando a la habitación desde el patio. Se detuvo a media sala y observó detenidamente a Mandy, luego suspiró- … uno más- dijo antes de regresar a su puesto.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo ni por qué, pero ese chico, o más bien, todos los que se encontraban en esa casa le parecían familiares. Era extraño, ¿De dónde iba a conocer ella a alguien de España? Y aunque los otros eran de su país, ¿Por qué le parecían conocidos si nunca los había visto en su vida?

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó ella, refiriéndose al muchacho que acababa de salir de la habitación.  
-¿El sangrón ese?… no le hagas caso- respondió Héctor-. Llegó aquí ayer, yo estoy desde hace tres días y no me quejo tanto.  
-¿Y por qué no está con ustedes?- continuó ella.  
-Porque el niñato aún no se resigna a que no hay una salida. Y dice que lo desespera que juguemos en lugar de buscarla, así que se fue solo a pensar- contestó el español, aún sin soltar el control del videojuego.  
-¿Quieren limonada?- una chica se asomaba a la habitación. Tenía alrededor de 25 años, era de estatura media, y cabello largo y negro. Puso una sonrisa al percatarse de la presencia de Mandy- Hola, preciosa, ya despertaste. Soy Rubí, ¿Qué haces ahí? Baja de la mesa.  
-Ahh… yo… sí…- bajó lentamente y se colocó frente a ella- ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí antes de que despertara?  
-Escuchamos un ruido en la habitación y cuando entramos ahí estabas, te debió pasar lo mismo que a nosotros- contestó Rubí con dulzura.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Ataque!- exclamaba Héctor, moviéndose de un lado al otro con el control de videojuego.  
-No, no, no. No dejaré que os vuelvas a ganar- reclamaba el profesor.  
-Ya gané.  
-… otra ronda.  
-Ya me aburrí, maestro, mejor juegue con Rubí, tengo hambre.

Héctor se retiró a la cocina.

-Vamos, Rubí, ven a jugar, tengo que ganar por lo menos una vez.  
-No, no le entiendo a ese juego. Mejor juegue con la chica nueva.  
-¿Queréis jugar?- le preguntó a Mandy.  
-Ah… no… soy pésima en los videojuegos.  
-Perfecto. Así ganaré.

-Es broma… venga, a jugar.  
-Está bien.

Mandy se sentó en el espacio sobrante del sillón. Rubí fue junto a ella y Héctor iba entrando a la habitación con un sándwich. Mientras el profesor movía botones para poner en marcha un nuevo juego, a la vez comenzaba a hacer plática con ella.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Amanda, pero todos me dicen Mandy. Y usted, escuché que le decían profesor, ¿Es maestro?  
-Sí, doy clases en una universidad. Ahora, debéis escoger a uno de los personajes para que juegues.

Él ya tenía uno escogido, al que bautizó con el nombre de "Hachiro". Mandy comenzó a reír, ese nombre le traía ciertos recuerdos sobre un autor de la página en donde subía sus fanfics.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Leandro al percatarse de su risa.  
-No, nada, no me haga caso- terminando eso, ella escogió a una de las guerreras disponibles en el juego y en el espacio del nombre tecleó "Ibuki". Ahora fue Leandro el que comenzó a reír- ¿Qué pasa, profesor?  
-Ahh… no… recordé algo. Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?  
-Ah… de una página de internet en la que tengo una cuenta… y, ahora que lo pienso… usted me recuerda a uno de los miembros… que también se llama Leandro… y es maestro…- cada vez Mandy quedaba más desconcertada. El maestro se quedó pasmado, y comenzó a ponerse blanco como papel.  
-Ah… Mandy- dijo Rubí, asustada- ¿Qué página es esa? Creo que yo también conozco a ese miembro.  
-Fa… fanfiction- contestó ella. Tan alterada como los otros dos.  
-¿Tienen cuenta en Fanfiction?- preguntó Héctor-, yo también.

Mandy y Rubí voltearon a ver a Leandro.

-¿De… de casualidad tiene dos hijos?- preguntó Mandy.  
-S… sí- respondió el maestro.  
-Leandro-sensei- susurraron ambas chicas. Los tres estaban pensando lo mismo.  
-¡Já! – Exclamó Leandro- ¡¿Fanfiction?! ¡¿De verdad creen que nos trajeron aquí por Fanfiction?!

Sólo había una manera de saberlo. Los cuatro saltaron del sofá y corrieron hasta el otro muchacho en el patio de la piscina. Entre el profesor y Héctor lo acorralaron contra la pared, tomándolo por la playera.

-¡¿Tienes cuenta en Fanfiction?!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó él, desconcertado.  
-¡¿La tienes?!  
-¡Sí!

Lo soltaron y los cuatro se miraron asustados.

-¡¿Cuál es su problema!?- preguntó el chico, respirando agitadamente.

En eso, se escuchó una carcajada. Todos corrieron a la sala y en la pantalla de plasma se transmitía un hombre de traje.

-Bienvenidos, escritores. Veo que ya saben por qué están aquí.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa =). Estoy de regreso ¿Cómo ven este nuevo fanfic que les traigo? Extraño ¿No lo creen? Jajaja. Hace ya mucho que se me ocurrió, pero no me había animado a subirlo. Antes tenía que pedirles permiso a los miembros que mencioné aquí. Bien, daré unas cuantas explicaciones:

Supongo que ya notaron que tres de los cinco autores "secuestrados" son maxhika, leandro-sensei y Rondero001, he de suponer que alguna vez han leído algo de ellos. Los puse exactamente por eso, porque creo que son autores que todos conocen. Los otros dos que mencioné que son: Many03 y Roin25, ni siquiera se molesten en pensar quiénes son, porque los inventé. Necesitaba dos personajes inventados, uno para que fuera el protagónico y otro para que sea el personaje mala onda, ya verán más adelante por qué exactamente esos dos. Aunque todos los autores que mencioné también son los protagónicos, la historia en sí, gira alrededor de Mandy.

Ahora ¿Por qué elegí a esos autores para que participaran en este fic? Muy simple. Por qué son de los mejores que he leído. Sé que hay muchos, muchos otros autores que también deberían estar, pero si los ponía a todos iba a ser una casa muy grande, y hubiera tenido que mandar muchas cartas de petición para ver si querían participar. Entonces decidí poner a los autores que más leía y de los que sabía un poquito más de su vida y de cómo eran. Aparte de que me traen muchos recuerdos, pues estos tres autores fueron los primeros que leí cuando descubrí la página, por lo tanto forman parte importante de mi corta vida.

Ahora, las descripciones. Tuve que describir cómo eran, y para eso me conformé con revisar sus perfiles y leyendo todos y cada uno de sus fanfics para darme un aire de su apariencia y carácter. Así que si mentí en algo, no es mi culpa, yo sólo me baso en lo que platican de ellos mismos, cúlpenlos a ellos =3. Jajaja, es broma, es broma.

Mmm… ¿Qué más?... ah, sí, lo de Mandy. Una pregunta que me ha hecho mucho mis amigos es que si yo soy Mandy, la respuesta es no. Mandy, como dije, es un personaje imaginario, y no me representa para nada… =3 Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… ¿No me creen? Miren, hay muchas diferencias entre ella y yo. Para empezar… su cuarto es azul… el mío es rosado eh. ¿Ya vieron? Aparte… ella tiene 15 años, yo tengo 15 y 3 meses eh, eh. Y su hermana le lleva 3 años, eh, y la mía 4, ¿Ven? Y ella ve series policiacas y yo veo de detectives, es muy diferente ¿Ven lo diferentes que somos?

¿Qué dicen? ¿Que Mandy es un personaje que inventé con la intención de ponerme a mí pero de alguna manera protegerme al poner las opiniones argumentando que no es mi punto de vista si no el de ella?… por favor… no soy tan lista =)

En fin, ofrezco una disculpa personal a leandro-sensei: perdón pero no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hablan los españoles. Tal vez puse unas palabras mal o usé algunas de más. Pero es que cuando estaba escribiendo sus diálogos me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo ponerlos, entonces le pregunté a mi hermana cómo hablaban los españoles, y me dijo que como un programa que habíamos visto hace años, y traté de acordarme y esto fue lo mejor que me salió… creo que pondré sus diálogos en español de mi país, así me quito de problemas. Lo siento =P.

A maxhika: como nunca me respondiste mi mensaje de facebook, pues no supe si estabas de acuerdo o no en que te pusiera en el fanfic, así que supuse que no tendrías problema, ya que te me haces muy buena onda. Ojalá que no te haya molestado, si en algo no te gustó tu personaje, házmelo saber, yo trataré de arreglarlo =) Otra cosa, no tengo idea de cómo eres físicamente, así que describí a la mujer promedio mexicana, espero no me haya alejado mucho de tu verdadera apariencia, y en todo caso, espero que no te molestes.

Rondero001, amigazo, hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya ves que no era nada malo? Jejeje, ojalá que el tiempo que esperaste para leer este fanfic haya valido la pena. Espero que te haya gustado el estilo que le di a tu personaje, y el aspecto que describí, que conste que tú en tu perfil cuentas que tienes ojos verdes, así que así te puse, si en alguna vuelta de la vida te llego a conocer y no tienes los ojos verdes me voy a enojar mucho eh. Así que si ese es el caso mejor ponte pupilentes jajaja.

Bien, a los tres que fueron víctimas de mi secuestro: ¡SORPRESAAAA!

Jejeje, espero les haya gustado este fic-homenaje que les hice con mucho cariño. Lo digo de verdad, si en algo no les gustó, que no les de pena, díganmelo y yo trataré de mejorarlo, cambiarlo o lo que sea.

Sé que les había dicho que era sólo una "mención", pero entiéndanme, si les decía que iban a ser personajes en un fic, arruinaría la sorpresa.

Muchas gracias por darme permiso para ponerlos aquí, no se arrepentirán =)

Ya mañana la historia tomará más forma, se verá de manera más amplia por qué es que secuestraron a estos autores y qué es lo que harán.

No dejen de poner un comentario, por favor, quiero ver qué opinan de esta historia loca.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye.

Atte. Akyfin02


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Entre los cinco rodearon la pantalla, observando al extraño sujeto que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro claramente oriental, lo cual era extraño, pues su acento era de castellano perfecto.

-Bienvenidos, escritores. Veo que ya saben por qué están aquí. Por si no les ha quedado clara la conexión que existe entre todos, se las explicaré: ustedes; Rubí, Leandro, Héctor, Amanda y Rodrigo; o mejor dicho: maxhika, leandro-sensei, Rondero001, Many03 y Roin25; fueron seleccionados para lograr el sueño de una amplia gama de personas. Este sueño, no es nada más y nada menos, que crear el final de la mejor serie de anime conocida en todo el mundo: Ranma ½.  
-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó al quíntuple.  
-Como saben, hace unos meses acaba de fallecer nuestra querida y a la vez odiada "Princesa del manga", Rumiko Takahashi. La peor parte de todo esto, es que se fue sin dejar si quiera una pista del final definitivo de Ranma ½. Esto mismo, nos llevó a nosotros, el mayor club de fans de dicho anime, a buscar una manera de "elaborar" el final. Para esto, necesitábamos buenos escritores: capaces, con imaginación y, sobre todo, que tuvieran nuestro mismo deseo de saber el verdadero final ¿Y qué mejor lugar que para encontrar personas así? Esa página tan llena de gente frustrada que intenta consolarse creando finales alternativos a más no poder. En esta búsqueda fue que dimos con ustedes. Después de un exhaustivo análisis, concluimos que eran los mejores candidatos para esto, por su talento de escritura y gran imaginación. Originalmente, iban a ser seis personas… ¡Pero mis inútiles asistentes fallaron al reclutar a Akyfin02!  
-Pero, jefe, tratamos, de verdad- se escuchó detrás del sujeto-, ya le explicamos que…  
-¡No me interesa cuántos perros tenga ella, ni las mordidas que les propinaron! ¡Son unos inútiles!... jmm- se aclaró la garganta-, en fin, supongo que con ustedes cinco será suficiente.  
-¿Nos trajo aquí sólo para que escribiéramos otro fanfic?- preguntó el chico desesperado, cuyo nombre era Rodrigo.  
-No, no será un fanfic más, será el final oficial de la serie.  
-Pero… los derechos pertenecen a Rumiko, aunque hiciésemos un final no pasaría de ser publicado como un fanfic- razonó el profesor.  
-No, porque para eso compraré los derechos.  
-… ¿No cree que es demasiado sólo para hacer el final de Ranma?- dedujo Héctor.  
-¿Demasiado? ¡¿Demasiado?! Es apenas lo justo, ese mal final le ha arruinado la vida a más de una persona, incluyéndome.  
-Bueno… sí, es frustrante… pero es algo exagerado secuestrar personas ¿No?- secundó Mandy-. Además… si tanto querían que el final fuera como ustedes quieren… ¿Por qué no lo hicieron ustedes?  
-Ese no es nuestro talento… pero el suyo sí. Además no se pueden quejar, están en una casa de lujo, con todas las comodidades para que creen una historia a ese mismo nivel. ¿No están orgullosos? Serán parte de la trama del mejor anime del mundo, podrán crear el final a su manera.  
-¿Y por qué no simplemente pedir nuestra ayuda?- mencionó Rubí.  
-Porque quería que la hicieran juntos. Si separados hacen maravillas, juntos podrán crear el mejor final de todo el mundo anime.  
-¿Y si nos negamos a hacerlo?- retó Rodrigo.  
-Simple… no se podrán ir hasta que me entreguen la historia terminada, y que yo la apruebe, claro está.  
-¿Y nuestra familia?- continuó Leandro- ¿Saben dónde estamos?  
-Sí… al principio se negaron a apoyar, pero al final se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer nada, y no tuvieron más que empacar sus cosas para enviárselas. Sus maletas están en sus habitaciones, creo que ya lo habrán notado. Por cierto, aunque las ventanas se pueden abrir creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que hay un vidrio protector irrompible alrededor de la casa, si a eso le sumamos mi bella mascota felina del elevador, pues es imposible escapar. Espero haber contestado a todas sus dudas, me tengo que retirar. Me comunicaré en unos días para revisar su avance. Mucha suerte y ¡Felicidades!, son de los mejores… esto es su premio.

La pantalla se oscureció y en unos segundos el videojuego volvió a ocupar su lugar. Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-E… e… entonces… ¿Usted es el sensei Leandro?- preguntó Rubí al profesor.  
-Sí… ¿Sois maxhika?...  
-… qué gusto conocerlo, sensei- se dieron un apretón de manos amistoso.  
-Igual… por cierto… hace tiempo que no actualizas, me has dejado en ascuas.  
-Sí, he estado un poco ocupada, la escuela y todo eso…- mientras ellos continuaban, Héctor giró su cabeza hacia Mandy.  
-¿Many03?- preguntó.  
-¿Rondero001?- respondió con una sonrisa-. Hasta que te conozco- se dieron un ligero abrazo y siguieron el mismo camino de los otros dos escritores, con vagas preguntas para comenzar a conocerse.  
-¡¿Están locos?!- gritó Rodrigo. Los cuatro voltearon y apagaron sus voces-. Estamos secuestrados… lejos de la civilización… ¡Hay un tigre en la entrada! ¡¿No entienden la gravedad del asunto?! Nos secuestraron.  
-Sí… en una casa de playa maravillosa. Además… solamente hay que escribir un fanfic para salir- contestó Héctor.  
-Es verdad… sois demasiado dramático- secundó el sensei.  
-¿Me están diciendo que van a ceder? ¿Sí le van a escribir su final?- respondió molesto.  
-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- preguntó Mandy.  
-¡Porque ese tipo está loco! ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Un tiburón en la bañera? No me quedaré aquí a ver de qué otra manera nos trauma.  
-Vamos, corazón, creo que estás exagerando. Claramente dijo que lo único que quiere es un final- razonó Rubí.  
-Pues ustedes pueden hacer todos los finales que quieran, yo me largo de aquí- dijo dando media vuelta.  
-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Mandy.  
-A buscar una salida… solo.

Cabe mencionar que Rodrigo, o mejor dicho, Roin25, era uno de los amigos que Mandy había podido hacer por medio de la página. Su relación fue buena desde el principio, y a veces mantenían largas conversaciones. Claro, que eso era antes de conocerse en persona. A Mandy nunca le pareció que su amigo fuera tan irritante, necio y obstinado. Actuaba como si nunca se hubieran conocido, ni siquiera fue para decirle "Many03, qué gusto conocerte". Estaba decepcionada.

-Déjenlo- dijo Héctor-, volverá en menos de dos horas cuando haya revisado toda la casa.  
-Mientras… ¿Alguno tiene lápiz y papel?- continuó Rubí.

Comenzaron a buscar y en uno de los cajones encontraron algo mucho mejor: cinco computadoras portátiles.

-Vaya… este hombre pensó en todo- mencionó Rubí.  
-Hay que pensar en ideas y al final elegir la mejor- sugirió Leandro.  
-Bien- Héctor tomó su ordenador y fue directo al enorme sillón-, comencemos.

Los cuatro se sentaron de tal manera que quedó un círculo. Abrieron el programa indicado y comenzaron a pensar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, un pequeño niño no mayor de ocho años vaciaba su mochila del colegio. En ella, metió las cosas que eran más importantes para él: un poster de su equipo favorito, que guardaba por ser éste un regalo de su padre, aunque cierta forma su valor había disminuido al no tener a cierto jugador de importancia; también llevaba el dinero de sus ahorros, con los cuales se sentía millonario; para finalizar, metió un ajedrez de viaje, con el que, con cada juego ganado, pediría información sobre el paradero de su progenitor.

Cerró la mochila, se ajustó bien los zapatos y se puso una chaqueta. Salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-Iré a buscarlo- anunció a su hermana y madre, quien al oír esto, no hizo más que encender el televisor. Comenzó a sonar la canción de la serie de anime favorita del pequeño:

"Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,  
derrite un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón.  
Chala Head- Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda, siempre el ánimo mantendré.  
Chala Head- Chala,  
vibrante mi corazón siente emoción, haré una genkidama…"

El niño se detuvo en seco, se giró y dijo:

-Es adulto, estará bien por hoy.

Lanzó la mochila al suelo y se acomodó frente al televisor. Estaba emocionado, a pesar de ser la décimo cuarta vez que ve el mismo capítulo.

La madre se limitó a reír, preguntándose qué diría su esposo en ese momento si viera tan chusca escena.

* * *

"…, Ranma se levantó, y la miró de frente.

-Te amo, Shampoo- dijo sin la mayor sutileza, el hechizo de Cologne había funcionado.

Akane se derrumbó, mientras la chica de cabello morado era cargada por el joven Saotome…"

* * *

-¡No! ¡No sirve!- gritó Mandy, cerrando la computadora y dejándola a un lado- Es poco original. No se me ocurre nada- agitó los brazos desesperada mientras ahora era ella quien se derrumbaba de la frustración en el suelo.  
-Dímelo a mí- contestó Héctor- estoy seco, ¿Qué tal van ustedes?  
-Mal- siguió Rubí-, tengo una idea pero no me gusta del todo… ¿Y usted, sensei?  
-Creo que se me ocurrió algo, pero tenéis que revisarlo.

Los tres se acercaron y echaron un vistazo rápido.

Alcanzaron a leer algo del gemelo malvado de Ryoga. A Ranma enamorado de Shampoo que en realidad era Akane disfrazada, después de hacerse pasar por muerta, ya que se tuvieron que separar 50 años porque resultó que Ranma era la reencarnación de un emperador de China llamado Ran-ma-chang que quería regresar del más allá porque Akane era a la vez la reencarnación de su prometida A-kan-su y… en fin, una serie de giros argumentales que confundirían al más hábil… muy al estilo de dicho autor.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, con una gota de sudor en la frente y poniendo una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-… ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os pareció?- preguntó Leandro.  
-… ahh- balbuceó maxhika-… muy bien, sensei… original.  
-Sí- secundó Héctor-… me gustó, es muy "usted".  
-Mmm… ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con Ranma ½, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… normalmente Minefine7 es quien me corrige- se excusó Leandro.  
-No, para un Fanfic de usted está perfecto- dijo Mandy-, pero el final de Ranma ½ tiene que ser muy "Rumiko" y, como dijo Héctor, esto es muy "Sensei".  
-Aunque- continuó Rubí-… podríamos usar la idea principal, le queda más o menos a lo que se me ocurrió.  
-Sí- siguió Héctor- nada más es cosa de pensar otro poco y quitar tanto revoltijo. Pero, créame, sensei, en la página esto sería todo un éxito.

Pasaron unos minutos, el día era hermoso y estaban dentro de la casa, quebrándose la cabeza en algo que, en algunos momentos, parecía inútil. Todos se juntaron en un mismo ordenador, e iban aportando una que otra idea que consideraban buena. En eso permanecieron varias horas, todo parecía de lo más normal. Pero se desconcertaron en el momento en que un aviso extraño apareció en la pantalla.

"Este aparato se autodestruirá en 10… 9… 8"

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el profesor.

"… 7… 6"

-¿Es enserio?- siguió Mandy, incrédula.

"5… 4…"

-Creo que sí- respondió Rubí.

"3… 2…"

-¡Corraaaaaaaan!- gritó Héctor.

Saltaron cada quién para un lado, justo antes de que los pedazos de computadora salieran volando por todo el cuarto, seguido de que los restos aún enteros se prendieran en llamas.

Apagaron el fuego con el extintor de la cocina. Apenas se estaban recuperando de la impresión cuando las bombillas siguieron el paso de la máquina. Los cuatro se cubrieron de los trozos de vidrio y salieron corriendo. Pasaban por el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones, en donde encontraron una T.V. en las mismas circunstancias. Retrocedieron y subieron por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Apenas avanzaban una lámpara, ésta se incendiaba. Estaban por subir al tercer piso cuando encontraron a Rodrigo.

-¡Vengan, por aquí!- les gritó señalándoles una pequeña puertecilla debajo de la escalera.

Todos entraron y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde apenas y cabían.

-Les dije que ese tipo estaba loco- les echó en cara-, sólo a ustedes se les ocurre solapar sus disparates.  
-No creo que tengamos otra opción- respondió Mandy-, no veo que hayas encontrado una salida.  
-Pues… no… pero al menos no me quedé ahí sentado.  
-Estábamos trabajando en la única forma de salir de aquí, ¡Si te preocuparas más por ayudarnos que en buscar una salida inexistente, tal vez ya habríamos terminado de escribir!  
-Niños, tranquilos- trató Rubí.  
-¡Si no fuera porque busqué una salida, no tendríamos dónde escondernos de las explosiones!- recalcó Rodrigo.  
-¡Pues quédate con tu escondite!- concluyó Mandy.

Con el pie golpeó el suelo, en un acto de fastidio. Al momento, éste se destruyó, y los cinco cayeron varios metros hasta llegar al sótano.

Se levantaron adoloridos entre los escombros, y se sacudieron la ropa.

-¡¿Ya ves lo que provocas?!- reclamó Rodrigo.  
-¡Fue tu culpa!  
-¡Callaos los dos!- reprendió el profesor.  
-Él/Ella empezó.  
-¡No interesa! Vale, chicos, si seguís así, lo único que lograran va a ser mataros uno al otro. Nada les cuesta tolerarse unos días que…  
-O…o… oigan,- interrumpió Rubí, nerviosa-… ¿No… no sienten algo raro?

Se detuvieron y miraron hacia ambos lados. El lugar cada vez se hacía más pequeño, es decir, las paredes se iban acercando cada vez más. No esperaron si quiera a gritar y al instante salieron corriendo por el largo pasillo que se había formado. No había ni una ligera entrada de luz, por lo que no se le veía fin al pasaje.

Apenas y tenían espacio para correr, porque las paredes continuaban en su tarea de aplastarlos. Éstas ya les tocaban los brazos antes de que pudieran ver una ventana a escasos metros arriba del suelo.

Héctor, Rubí y Leandro saltaron uno detrás de otro. Mandy iba a ser lo mismo, cuando tropezó con uno de los bordes. Rodrigo la levantó y se arrojó por la venta después de salvarla. En ese momento, las paredes terminaron de cerrarse.

Con la respiración agitada los cinco descansaban en un jardín, encontrado afuera de la casa, pero aún dentro del protector de vidrio.

-No os ocurra moverse- susurró Leandro mirando fijamente al resto del jardín.

Desconcertados, todos voltearon, y emitieron un grito ahogado al percatarse de la situación… ahora ya no había puerta de elevador que los protegiera del lindo minino que cuidaba el lugar.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa… Lentejuelas… lentejuelas… ¡Lentejuelas!... si vuelvo a ver otra en mi vida voy a salir corriendo. He pasado toda una semana cosiendo lentejuelas, y si a eso le agregan la cantidad de tarea que me encargan creo que es razonable que no haya publicado hasta este momento No me culpen a mí, culpen a mi maestro de informática que le da por poner exámenes cada semana. Aparte de que, al igual que los personajes del fic, estoy en crisis de "¿Y ahora qué pongo?". Apenas y me salió este capítulo, la verdad es que nada de lo que pongo está planeado, lo que es raro en mí, normalmente no subo nada sin tener toda la historia fríamente calculada. Pero el chiste de ésta es que todo sea lo más loco posible, por lo que no tiene caso que planeé la trama. Eso sí, el final ya lo tengo bien pensadito, sólo que para ese falta bastante jejeje.

Bien, regresemos al fanfic. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ya saben la razón por la que "secuestraron" a estos pobres personajes. ¿Ya vieron que yo no fui? Es más, yo iba a ser una víctima pero Budy y Toby (mis perritos, uno chihuahua, y otro salchicha) les dieron una lección, jajaja.

Ahora, en este capítulo mencioné el muy conocido opening de Dragon Ball Z, ya saben, el que dice "El cielo resplandece a mi alrededoooooor (alrededoooooor)" jejeje, claro que ese opening es en la versión de América Latina. Me puse a investigar y en España tienen otro, ésta es la letra, por si los de España se preguntaban "¿Qué canción es esa?", en su país es así:

"Volando, volando, siempre arriba imagina, tú y yo, lucharemos los dos.  
Volando, volando, siempre arriba (siempre arriba) imagina, nunca a un amigo abandonaremos.  
Juntos podremos romper un iceberg.  
Unamos nuestras manos, combatamos al mal que nos persigue.  
Luz, fuego, destrucción, el mundo puede ser una ruina, no lo podemos permitir.  
Luz, fuego, destrucción, a nuestros enemigos hay que vencer, luchando hasta el final.  
Luz, fuego, destrucción, la paz en el universo ha de nacer, hemos de hacer un mundo mejor.  
Luz, fuego, destrucción, la fuerza de la verdad nunca morirá, no morirá, no, no, no"

Jejeje… tal vez ese fue el que debí poner en la escena que se desarrolla en España, pues si está empezando un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z en ese lugar, he de suponer que es con este opening. Pero… cuando lo encontré no sabía cuál de los dos poner, así que puse el de América latina, que es el más conocido aquí en donde vivo =)

En fin… Ranma también tiene otro opening en español de España, en América latina es: "El amor, siempre va sin razón, y fue así que llegó a mi corazón"; y en español de España creo que era más o menos así: "_Yattatai yattatai te saludo a ti.__Yo no tengo prisa me querrás a mí. __Yattatai yattatai te saludo a ti.__yo soy luchadora, hay que ser así._" Creo que era algo por el estilo.

Bueno, ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena, y este capítulo hay sido de su agrado =). Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron:

**Querida leslietendo: **Gracias por tu comentario. Qué bien que te haya gustado la idea jejeje, está un poquito extraña, pero creo que simpaticona. Ojalá te siga gustando y acompañes este fic hasta que llegue al final. Saludos =)

**Querido Rondero001: **Siiiiii!, te espío, buajajajaja. De hecho, en este momento estoy detrás de ti… linda ropa. No te molestes en voltear, estoy muy bien escondida jajaja, no, la verdad no. Si te soy sincera, fue bastante fácil adivinar las fases de tu vida. En primera, no conozco a nadie que no le gusten los sándwiches jejeje; luego, a 9 de cada 9 chicos les gustan los videojuegos =3; y por último… lo del sarcasmo sí lo adiviné, pero… creo que todos tenemos algo de sarcásticos en algún momento. Amigo, lamento decepcionarte, pero no eres el menor en la historia =0, la menor es Mandy, es decir, yo… jejeje, no, no es cierto, no soy yo, pero Mandy sí es la menor.  
Sobre lo de los ojos… te creo, jejeje, no te preocupse, no te haré poner una foto tuya, porque si hago que pongas una foto, tendría que poner yo también una foto… y eso nunca… salgo pésima =)  
Jejeje, qué bien que te haya gustado la historia, de eso se trataba después de todo. Oye, por cierto, no sabes lo a tiempo que llegó tu mensaje de que no me dejara guiar por los malos comentarios, jejeje, a ver si uno de estos días te cuento por qué te lo estoy diciendo, por el momento sólo diré: Gracias =)  
Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo igual o más que el anterior… y creo que el siguiente va a tardar… no llevo hecho nada.  
Me despido, gracias por todo y cuídate mucho. Saludos =3

**Estimado leandro-sensei: **¡¿Hasta ahora me dice que su acento es de Argentina?! Ni modo, ya puse en el fic que es de España, así que se aguanta, sensei… jejeje, no, veré cómo lo arreglo =) (ya sabe leer caritas ¿No?). Ahora… ¿A mí qué me dice de que secuestrar profesores es ilegal? Yo no lo secuestre… fue el tipo loco de traje… aunque para sus alumnos no creo que sea tan grave… clase libre!  
Otra cosa, mi intención no fue decir que usted es un mal jugador de videojuegos, si a leguas se ve… perdón… se lee que es un gran jugador, sólo que traté de hacer chusca la escena… digo, por si secuestrar maestros no es ya lo suficientemente chusco, jejeje.  
Espero le haya gustado la chiqui-aparición de su hijo, jejeje, la verdad me reí mucho mientras la hacía =3  
Sobre lo del hermano gemelo de Ryoga y Ranma reencarnado y todo eso… jejeje, usted sabe que mi intención no fue ofenderlo, simplemente se me hizo gracioso… No se preocupe, sabe bien que todo el mundo ama sus fics… incluyéndome, claro está. Por cierto, cuando le enseñé a mi hermana la pequeña historia Bonus que hizo de este fic, me dijo textualmente:  
- Wow, creo que tiene muy elevado el ego.  
- Es argentino- respondí.  
- Eso lo explica.  
Jejeje, es 100 por ciento real. Bien… fue una respuesta a comentario muy larga… tal vez ya lo aburrí… na!, soy muy graciosa y simpática (uy si). Jejeje, me despido, ojalá le haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.  
PD. En realidad, el asesino sí era el ama de llaves, pero era amante del detective, entonces arreglaron todo para culpar al pobre de Gervasio… mire, ya se me ocurrió una idea para otro fic!  
PD2. Me siento en la obligación de decirle que Ibuki me ha contactado, está tratando de meter cizaña diciendo que es un explotador egoísta e inculto, que porque Roma no arde. No me sorprendería que fuera a la isla y lo aventara al tigre ella misma. Pero no se preocupe, me estoy encargando de hacerla mi amiga. Lo tengo todo controlado.  
PD3: Por qué no me dijo que tenía club de fans en facebhook?! si no fuera porque maxhika me invitó yo ni en cuenta =)

**Querida minefine7: **Gracias por la idea, jejeje, lo de Gohan yendo en busca de su padre se me hizo una imagen graciosísima que debía estar en el fic… tal vez en algún momento considere secuestrarla… podría sacarle mucho jugo a eso… jejeje, la imagen de leandro-sensei cruzando islas y matando tigres mientras usted lo espera en la cima de una mansión de donde no se puede escapar, se me hace igualmente buena… tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no es al revés?... jejeje, que él sea el "doncello" en peligro jejeje, así obtendrá su carnet de "Rescatadora Vip", y cuando la secuestren podrá rescatarse usted misma =3  
Jajaja… yo y mi locuras, no me haga caso. Espero que le esté gustando la historia, muchas, muchas gracias por comentar y agregarla a favoritos =)  
Saludos.

**Querida akane,yangtz: **Jejeje, creo que ya podrás dormir en paz =3, aquí está el segundo capítulo. De verdad perdón por el retraso, pero es por la escuela y todo eso, apenas y tengo tiempo de respirar =) Ojalá que haya valido la pena, ya eran casi dos semanas sin que actualizara. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad que vale mucho. Qué bien que te haya gustado y no dejes de comentar este cap. Oye, la página no me dejaba poner tu nombre tal cual era, así que le tuve que poner una coma en lugar de un punto, no hay problema verdad?  
Saludos.

**Querido MATT: **Holaaa =). Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, esperemos que siga igual de bien, jejeje, qué bien que te lleves una buena impresión del primer fanfic mío que lees, es muy bonito tener nuevos lectores =). Yo también creo que le atiné poniendo a esos autores, como tú dices, son buenísimos, creo que no pude hacer mejor elección, aparte de que su carácter es perfecto para el de los personajes. Por cierto, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos, maxhika ya me respondió el mensaje en facebook y comentó el fanfic jejeje, ojalá que actualice pronto porque ya quiero leer más de ella, claro, mientras no descuide lo que me contaste de su titulación, la escuela es lo más importante, lo demás llegará solo. Ahora, sobre tu pregunta de por qué Ai-Hiwatari y Lau no están aquí, la respuesta la comenté en el capítulo anterior: si pusiera a todos los buenos autores de la página, la isla entera no alcanzaría, jejeje, además de que, si ya de por sí con estos pocos personajes me hago bolas, con más creo que ni siquiera sabría qué dice quién, tanto yo como los lectores nos confundiríamos muchísimo ¿No crees? No es que menosprecie su trabajo ni mucho menos, de hecho, he leído fics suyos y me han gustado, pero los que menciono son de los que más, más he leído y de los que más me imagino su carácter y apariencia. Espero que después de esta explicacionzota haya quedado absuelta de mi crimen, jejeje.  
Muchas gracias por comentar, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo =3  
Saludos… PD. Yo soy de Xalapa, la capital =), no sé qué tan lejos quede de Papantla, jejeje, pero a fin de cuentas es un mismo estado. Bye XD.

**Estimadísima Ibuki Ibuki: **Lo siento, tienes razón, olvidé que ya desde hace un tiempo no tenías nada que ver con ese autor tan malvado y egocéntrico. Aprovecho para pedir disculpas por usar tu nombre sin permiso… no me convienes como enemiga.  
Y sí, ya sé que eres de las mejores actrices inventadas… digo… inventivamente buenas que hay, es decir, que aparate de buena, eres tan imaginativa y original. Me doy cuenta al ver la facilidad con la que puedes cambiar de personajes… comenzaste como un nombre dentro de la retorcida mente de Soun y Genma que hicieron creer a Ranma que tenías que ver con Akane… tiempo después te convertiste en el candidato contrincante de Ranma para la elección presidencial… y luego, ya actuando como mujer, en una compañera de escuela de los protagónicos. Soy tu fan. Si me pusiera a contar la cantidad de papeles que has representado, nunca terminaría. Que mal que ese leandro-sensei no reconociera tu talento.  
No sabes lo feliz que e hizo recibir tu comentario. Espero te siga gustando y, créeme, daré buenas referencias de ti en el próximo trabajo que tengas.  
Saludos.

**Querida ElisaAckles: **Lamento que tengas esas opiniones de este fanfic. Traté de hacer lo mejor que pude. Aunque, déjame decirte, eres la primera que me lo dice, y encontré tu comentario refrescante. Después de tantas felicitaciones, creo que una crítica es muy bien recibida. Sobre todo, porque de eso se trata esta página ¿No? De que entre todos los usuarios nos apoyemos en lo que podamos, que usemos nuestra imaginación y los demás autores nos digan nuestros errores para no volver a cometerlos y, obviamente, aprender de ellos. Si me permites, me siento en la obligación de explicarte todo lo que mencionas. En primera, sinceramente no creo que esta historia hubiera progresado en otro fandom, para empezar, porque los autores que menciono escriben para la sección de Ranma y medio, es como una especie de "chiste local", en otro fandom, ni siquiera sabrían de quién estoy hablando. Ahora, no concuerdo con tu teoría de que el 80 % de los lectores no conozcan a estos autores, si te soy sincera, eso fue lo que más me "molestó" de tu comentario. Estos autores son fantásticos, sus fics, en su mayoría, son los más comentados y, además de eso, por lo que escriben puedo notar que son excelentes personas. Definitivamente, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de colocarlos ahí. En conclusión, estos autores son LOS QUE DEBEN SER los personajes principales. Y ya que tú me diste un consejo, yo te doy otro: lee fics de estos autores, de verdad, te lo aseguro, valen muchísimo la pena.  
De todas formas, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, de verdad que vale mucho para mí.  
Saludos y éxito en todo =)

**Querido LuyyiAVG: **Holaaaa… muchas gracias por comentar. Sí, ya decía yo que la publicidad lo es todo, jajaja, y aún mejor si es gratuita.  
Muchas veces me gustaría saber la apariencia de mis autores favoritos, porque puede ser que, como en las películas, en algún momento los conozcas, ya sea en la escuela, en la calle, etc. Y es frustrante que ni siquiera sepas quiénes son. Aunque, igual que tú, creo que es mejor, porque si en la calle me encontrara a algún autor del cual sea fan, no me cansaría de hacer muchas preguntas, XD.  
Espero que este cap. te haya gustado, y la espera haya valido la pena.  
Saludos, bye =).

**Querida maxhika: **Holaaaaaa, qué gusto saber de ti, y aún mucho más que te guste el fanfic. Como les he dicho a sensei y a Rondero, para eso es esta historia, hacer pasar a los tres algún ratito agradable =).  
No te preocupes por comentar "tarde", la verdad es que nunca es tarde para comentar, así llevara ya diez capítulos. Y, sobre todo, no te preocupes por desaparecerte o no contestar tontos mensajes en Facebook, la escuela siempre es lo más importante y en lo que te debes concentrar.  
Hey! Yo una vez soñé con un fic tuyo… con el de Ranma enamorado, en el capítulo donde Akane piensa que está embarazada, lo que pasa es que terminando de leerlo me fui a dormir, y me quedé pensando si era verdad o no que estaba embarazada, jajaja, entonces apareció el sueño… sólo que por lo que recuerdo, en mi sueño Akane sí estaba embarazada, y tenía una niña, jajaja.  
Qué bien que te agradara tu personaje, y gracias a ti por darme permiso. Ojalá que te siga gustando la historia y que tengas por ahí un tiempecito para que la leas, como ves, se pone cada vez más extraña =)  
Saludos y suerte =3 Bye.

**Querida M-Chan: **Vaya… eres mi héroe! Jajaja, muchisisisisimas gracias por defender el fanfic, y, en especial, a los autores. Creo que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo en que no pude hacer una mejor elección.  
Cuando recibí el comentario de "Elisita", como tú la llamas, la verdad no supe cómo reaccionar, me molesté un poco, pero no porque me dijera que debí publicarlo en otro fandom, sino porque dijo que esos autores no deberían estar ahí, y me pareció sumamente injusto. Claro, que yo no sabía cómo responderle porque, he de admitir, de ella no he leído prácticamente nada. De hecho no sabía quién era, pero entré a su perfil y vi que había escrito un fic que conocí en una página de Facebook, por lo tanto, ni cómo responderle o juzgarla. Por eso, me alegra saber que alguien que sí conoce su trabajo y tiene argumentos válidos esté de parte de esta historia.  
Jejeje, cuando leí tu segundo comentario sobre la originalidad, no pude decir más que "¡Uuuuuuuhhhh!, eso dolió" jejeje, adoro las riñas por internet, ¿Qué te puedo decir?  
Muchas gracias por comentar y, ya lo dije, por defenderme, fue muy bonito todo lo que dijiste de mí. Espero la historia te haya y te siga gustando.  
Saludos, gracias =).

Muy bien mis queridos, hasta aquí con las notas, ya es muy tarde acá en México y me tengo que levantar temprano…

Espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo.

Cualquier comentario, crítica, consejo, duda, chiste, trabalenguas, dato curioso o lo que sea… déjenmelo en un lindo review…

Por cierto… hablando de datos curiosos… el nombre completo del pintor Pablo Picasso es: Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruíz Picasso! Wow… me acabo de enterar, jejeje.

*Comercial: ¡únanse a "Club de fans de Leandro Sensei" en facebook. PD. Yo no la cree, ehh, el mérito no es mío, jejeje

Bien, ahora sí ya me voy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, aunque creo que tardaré en subirlo, espero no acabar con su paciencia, jejeje.

Nos vemos, bye =)

Atte. Akyfin02


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

-No os ocurra moverse- repetía Leandro a cada segundo, como si de verdad hiciera falta.

El veneno del tigre se ocupó de dejar inmóviles en las cuatro víctimas. ¿Veneno? Lo sé, suena extraño, pero es verdad. Aquellos felinos tenían un veneno igual o incluso más mortal que el de las serpientes o insectos. La diferencia recae en que el veneno de serpientes e insectos, necesariamente deben tocar a la víctima para reaccionar, el de los tigres no, cosa aún más peligrosa. Este veneno no se encontraba en los colmillos, ni las garras, mucho menos en la piel del animal… estaba en sus ojos. Es tan poderoso que con sólo verlo tus extremidades se endurecen, comienzas a sudar a mares y tiemblas como si un pequeño terremoto habitara en tu interior… qué párrafo tan más aburrido… volvamos a la historia.

-Vamos a morir- chilló Mandy en voz baja.  
-¿Y… y… y si le damos a Rodrigo y los demás corremos?- sugirió Héctor- Total… él no ayuda en nada.  
-Tra… tra… tranquilos… no vamos… a… a morir… solamente estén calmados- aconsejó Rubí. Mientras, el tigre soltó un rugido que fue la palanca que activó de nuevo las piernas de nuestros personajes.

Sólo eso bastó para que salieran despavoridos. Como era de esperarse, el gatito no tardó un minuto en alcanzarles el paso.

Era la mejor idea que tenían: correr hasta que alguna de las dos partes se cansara… con mucha suerte y poniendo al revés todas las reglas de la naturaleza, sería el tigre el que se fatigara primero.

Es difícil contar la cantidad de vueltas que dieron a la casa, sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió. Como dije, daban vueltas y vueltas, siempre por el mismo camino, y en una parte apareció un muro que ahora impedía el paso. Se detuvieron y giraron rápido para observar al felino, que ya había desaparecido.

Quedaron inmóviles hasta que el suelo bajo ellos comenzó a moverse, traspasando un agujero en el que antes estaba un muro. Apenas lo traspasaron, entraron a una habitación obscura, el piso se detuvo y el hueco en la pared se cerró. Acto seguido, las luces se encendieron, era la sala principal de la casa.

Ya no había rastro de la explosión del ordenador, ni del estallido de las bombillas, mucho menos de los electrodomésticos que se incendiaron. Estaba tal y como la habían encontrado el primer día que llegaron ahí. Incluso, los cinco ordenadores se encontraban en la mesa de centro, completos y, por supuesto, nada quemados.

Sólo había una cosa diferente. Una nota estaba pegada en la pantalla de plasma:

"¿Qué parte de TRABAJEN JUNTOS no entendieron? Los cinco deben cooperar. Más les vale que no se vuelva a repetir"

-Bien- dijo Rubí-. Creo que es muy claro. Hay que ponernos a trabajar… todos.  
-Después de lo que pasó deberían estar de mi parte, y tratar de escapar- aseguró Rodrigo.  
-¿Qué no entiendes?- reclamó Héctor- Mira lo que nos pasó. Casi morimos aplastados entre dos paredes, o convertidos en comida de tigre. Si te sigues negando lo siguiente será mucho peor.  
-Es por eso que nos tenemos que ir.  
-¡No hay salida!- Gritaron todos.  
-Además- continuó Leandro-, lo más seguro es que colocaran cámaras en la casa. Nos deben de tener vigilados. Vale, nada te cuesta dejarlo por la paz y ayudarnos.  
-¿Y cómo saben que terminando el dichoso final no nos arrojará al tigre? Ya no le serviríamos de nada.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que no nos dice la verdad?- siguió Mandy- Si no hacemos nada con más razón seguirá haciéndonos la vida imposible. Por lo menos hay que intentarlo.  
-¡No lo haré!  
-¡¿Por qué no?!- preguntaron todos.  
-¡Porque no quiero hacerlo… y punto!  
-No seas egoísta, si no cooperas todos lo vamos a pagar- reclamó Héctor.  
-¡No es mi problema!- les gritó antes de retirarse a su habitación dando un gran portazo.  
-Es imposible hablar con ese tipo- recalcó Héctor.  
-Vamos, chicos, ya lo convenceremos después- tranquilizó Rubí.  
-Exacto- secundó el maestro… oigan… ¿No os tenéis hambre?

Cosa razonable después de todo un día sin comer. Fueron a la cocina y cada quién tomó lo que quiso.

Sobre el gran refrigerador se encontraba una caja de cereal azucarado, en su empaque relucía en grandes letras: "¡Descubra la sorpresa especial en el interior!"

-¡Oh! Un juguete- Leandro metió la mano en el empaque y sacó el pequeño muñeco de un tigre sonriente-… ¡Já! ¿Irónico, verdad?

Había sido demasiado embrollo en todo el día. Estaban cansados y decidieron irse cada quien a su habitación. Ya al día siguiente pensarían en algo.

Mandy se dio un baño, apagó las luces y se acomodó en la cama. Se detuvo a pensar que tan sólo había pasado un día. Tantas cosas de una noche a otra. El día anterior no había hecho más que despertar, comer, ver televisión, y sentarse a escribir y ver series policiacas. Y hoy, había estado a punto de ser comida. Recordó a su hermana, lo desconcertada que debía estar su familia, se moría por contar todo lo que le estaba pasando. Entonces, fue que se le vino a la mente Rodrigo. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que pasaba en Fanfiction, hubiera imaginado que uno de sus autores favoritos fuera una persona tan extraña. No se parecía en nada a aquel chico sensible con el que hablaba todos los días. Le parecía tan buena persona, que se preocupaba por los demás. "Doble cara", dijo para sus adentros. Fue entonces que recordó una parte olvidada hasta ese momento: él la había ayudado. Cuando corría para que las paredes no la aplastaran, ella había tropezado. Él la ayudó a levantarse y prácticamente la cargó hasta la ventana. Claro que con todo lo del tigre ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias. Decidió ya no pensar más en eso, se tapó hasta la cabeza y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

* * *

La despertó una ligera picazón en la pierna. Se agachó y junto a ella sintió una piel escamosa. Encendió la lámpara rápidamente y levantó las sábanas para encontrarse con la serpiente que fijamente la miraba.

Su mandíbula comenzó a tensarse, y tartamudeaba leves gemidos de susto. Su pecho no dejaba de saltar y fue entonces que trató sin éxito de pronunciar palabras de auxilio.

Movió ligeramente su pierna, y en un sólo movimiento, justo antes de que el reptil le saltara encima, lo cubrió con la sábana y salió corriendo de la cama y también de la habitación. Se recargó de la pared del pasillo y respiró agitadamente. Justamente en ese momento Leandro iba saliendo de su cuarto, con la misma rapidez que ella.

-… ¿Por qué hay un escorpión en mi baño?- preguntó el profesor, señalando la puerta de la habitación.  
-Por la misma razón por la que hay una serpiente en mi cama.  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchó muy cerca de ellos.  
-Es Rubí- asumieron los dos, el grito era claramente de mujer.

Por el pasillo, entro corriendo el origen del grito: Rodrigo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!  
-¿Eras tú?- dijo Mandy- ¿Qué pasa?  
-E… e… en mi… mi cuarto… hay… hay… un… un…  
-Lobo- trató de adivinar el maestro.  
-No,… es… un… un…  
-Tiburón- continuó Mandy.  
-No, es un… un… ¡Un conejo!  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos.  
-¡Había un maldito conejo encima de mi cama!  
-¿Y? Es un conejo, son lindos.  
-¿Lindos? ¡¿Lindos?! Claro que no son lindos. Con esos ojos rojos y… y esas orejas tan horrendas… es como un monstruo pequeño.  
-Nosotros preocupados por una serpiente y un escorpión y tú…  
-Miren la cosa tan bonita que encontré en la sala- dijo Rubí entrando en el corredor con un conejo en brazos.  
-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!- gritó Rodrigo poniéndose detrás de Mandy.  
-¿Pero qué tiene? Es mucho mejor que el sapo que había en mi habitación- recalcó ella- ¿A todos nos pasó lo mismo?  
-Bueno… no sabemos si a todos- dijo Leandro-, Héctor aún no ha salido corriendo.  
-Mejor vamos a ver si está bien.

Caminaron hacia el cuarto de Héctor, tratando de poner al conejo lo más cerca posible de Rodrigo. Tocaron la puerta y el chico les indicó que pasaran. Estaba acostado en pijama viendo televisión.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con el control remoto en la mano.  
-Ah… nada importante. Pero… ¿no os ha ocurrido algo extraño?- preguntó Leandro- Ya sabes… algún bicho en la almohada o algo así.  
-¿A mí? No, nada, ¿Por qué lo dicen?- En ese momento, una tarántula comenzó a subir por su cabeza.  
-Ah… ah… Héctor… no te muevas- sugirió Mandy.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Solamente no te muevas… voy a buscar un frasco a la cocina.

Ella se fue, y los demás trataron de tranquilizarlo.

-Profe, ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo.  
-Ahh… na… nada grave… vos sólo debéis quedarte quieto.  
-Es que…- el arácnido comenzó a caminar hasta la cara de Héctor, al verla, éste sólo quedó inmóvil, sintiendo las patas del animal andando por sus mejillas. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y la frente le sudaba como nunca.  
-Tranquilízate, cariño, todo va a estar bien- mencionó Rubí.  
-S… s… sí… ya… ya lo sé… lo único que pasará es que voy a morir… ya lo tengo asimilado...- dijo Héctor.

Mientras, Mandy no encontraba un solo frasco en toda la cocina.

-Sí… lo admito… una vez compré las respuestas del examen de matemáticas… lo confieso… pero es que de verdad no tuve tiempo de estudiar- decía Héctor mientras la tarántula caminaba en su cabeza-. Y… y… sí… una vez patee a un perro… pero fue sin querer… lo confieso…  
-¡Ya basta! No vas a morir, deja de confesarte- reclamó Rubí.  
-¡Sí voy a morir! Si no es ahora será por el tigre pero nadie saldrá vivo de esta casa de locos.  
-¡Les dije que debíamos irnos!- gritó Rodrigo.  
-¡Tú cállate!- exigieron los demás.

Mandy llegó con el frasco, se acercó a él y comenzó a asechar a la tarántula.

-Quítala, quítala, quítala, quítala, quítala…- rogaba Héctor.  
-Tranquilo… tranquilo.

Mientras Mandy ponía el frasco junto a la araña, el profesor la empujó con el control remoto de la televisión. Enseguida le pusieron la tapa.

-Listo- dijo ella.

Héctor abrió los ojos, y vio a la tarántula en el frasco. Cayó casi desmayado sobre la almohada.

-Qué día- suspiraron todos.  
-Bien- continuó Mandy-. Como en las demás habitaciones hay sapos, escorpiones, y serpientes… supongo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí.  
-Ustedes sí… yo no- dijo Rodrigo-, ya que Rubí se encargó de traer al conejo, yo me iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Se dio media vuelta y jaló la perilla. No funcionó, la puerta seguía cerrada. Lo intentó otra vez. Nada. La cerradura estaba atorada.

* * *

-Buenas noches, Rubí- se despidió Mandy.  
-Buenas noches- respondió ella. Ambas se acomodaron a sus anchas en la cama.  
-Buenas noches, chicos- dijeron ambas a los tres hombres amontonados sobre unas cuantas sábanas en el suelo.  
-Buenas noches- contestaron a la mala.  
-¡Muévete, Héctor!- pidió Rodrigo.  
-¡Pues tú deja de jalar las sábanas!- contestó.  
-Niños, ya. Si vosotros no os tenéis sueño, yo sí- se quejó Leandro apretado entre los dos muchachos.  
-Dígaselo a éste que no deja de destaparme- gruñó Héctor.  
-Pues párate por otra cobija- contestó Rodrigo.  
-Párate tú.  
-Yo no me estoy quejando.  
-Claro, si yo tuviera toda la cobija tampoco me quejaría.  
-Mira ya me tienes harto…  
-Chicas- dijo Leandro a Rubí y Mandy, mientras los otros dos continuaban con su discusión-, podréis explicarme de nuevo por qué vosotras estáis en la cama y yo entre estos dos.  
-Porque así son las reglas- contestó Mandy-. Ustedes matan bichos, van a ver cuando hay ruidos raros, levantan cosas pesadas, y se quedan en el suelo cuando sólo hay una cama.  
-Oh, cierto. Oigan, ¿Y si en el fic que tenemos que hacer, encerramos a Ranma y Akane en algún lugar? Que se empiecen a pelear como este par de tontos de capirote.  
-Me parece bien- dijo Rubí-. Lo malo es que aún no tenemos el tema principal.  
-Eso ya lo veremos mañana. Hay que dormir- concluyó el maestro-. Buenas noches- se tapó tanto como los dos junto a él lo dejaron, pues movían la sábana de un lado a otro.  
-Buenas noches- dijo Mandy-… oiga, sensei y si…  
-Zzzgrdsfzzzzsrzzz- interrumpió balbuceando. Ya estaba profundamente dormido.  
-Olvídelo.

Entre gritos y reclamos, a todos los venció el sueño.

* * *

Mandy despertó sin mayor contratiempo. Esta vez, no había luz que lastimara sus ojos. Incluso, dudó haberlos abierto. Parpadeó y parpadeó esperando, sin éxito, a que algún color que no fuera negro apareciera en algún lugar. "Qué raro", pensó.

-Rubí…- llamó moviendo al cuerpo que se encontraba junto a ella-… Rubí… enciende la luz por favor.  
-Zzzrrdetdtdzzzjkljzzzzzz- recibió como respuesta. Definitivamente, no era Rubí.  
-… ¿S… sensei?- preguntó extrañada.  
-Zzzzzzzzzkjhzkjhlzzzzzzzzzzzz- escuchó de nuevo.

"Seguro se hartó de esos dos y se subió a mitad de la noche", pensó sin darle importancia. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover al ser que estaba del otro lado.

-Rubí… Rubí, despierta.  
-Miam, miam, miam… no soy Rubí- contestó.  
-¿Héctor?  
-¿Mandy? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?  
-No estoy en…- tocó debajo de ella y entonces se percató de que, efectivamente, estaba acostada en el piso-… sí lo estoy…

Encontró una explicación razonable: seguramente se cayó. Eso explicaría que estuviera junto a Héctor y Leandro.

-¿Oigan por qué está tan obscuro?- preguntó una voz, Rubí.  
-No lo sé, mejor enciende la luz.  
-Sí, espera.

Por más que buscó en la pared, nunca encontró el apagador.

-No… no lo encuentro… y… ¿Por qué estamos en el suelo? ¿Dónde quedó la cama?  
-¿Podrían callarse? Quiero dormir- habló la inconfundible voz de Rodrigo en la obscuridad.  
-No es tiempo de dormir- contestó Mandy-, aquí está pasando algo extraño.  
-¿Y te sorprende?- respondió él con sarcasmo.  
- Zzklzzzzzz… ¿Qué tienen, niños?- preguntó el profesor entre bostezos.  
-Es que no entendemos nada… la cama desapareció y las luces…

Una risa en la obscuridad los interrumpió. En una de las paredes apareció una pantalla, en ella, se transmitió un hombre de traje diferente al de costumbre.

-Jajaja… buenos días, muchachos… ¿A que no adivinan por qué están aquí?  
-Hay no… ¿Ahora qué quiere el loco del traje?- preguntó Rodrigo.  
-Y ahora ni siquiera aparece. Sino que manda a sus asistentes- dijo Mandy.  
-¿Asistente yo?- se indignó el hombre- ¿Y de ese tipo? Jamás… yo no trabajo para él… los traje aquí por mi cuenta.  
-Esto no puede ser enserio- contestaron.  
-Jajaja… - continuó el hombre- Díganme, chicos… ¿Qué se siente que los secuestren de su secuestro?

* * *

Holaaaaaa=) ¿A que no se esperaban eso? jajaja. Bien, como dije antes, el chiste de esta historia es hacerla lo más loca posible... por lo que pensé que qué hay más loco que te secuestren cuando estás secuestrado... ¿Les gustó?

Tengo que informarles sobre una tragedia: el cargador de mi computadora... ha muerto (se escucha grito de terror al fondo).

Lo sé, lo sé, es triste, pero es verdad. Por suerte terminé este cap antes de que se apagara la máquina... pero no creo poder actualizar hasta que me compren otro cargador... lo siento.

Espero, como dije antes, no acabar con su paciencia.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y también a los que comentaron:

**Querida ElisaAckles: **Ok, entiendo. Gracias y suerte =)

**Querido Rondero001: **Hey... ¿Cómo que cuando te bañas? Soy espía no pervertida. Jejeje Que bien que te siga gustando la historia. Por cierto, estoy poniendo las notas desde un ciber por lo de mi cargador... así que mi respuesta a comentario será corta... lo siento. Espero que te esté gustando como va y lo que le puse a tu personaje de la tarántula. Creo que todos reaccionaríamos así si tuviéramos una tarántula en la cabeza.  
Saludos =)

**Querida akane,yangtz:** De Monterrey?! y sigues viva? jejeje, perdón, es broma, es broma, jejeje. Yo soy de Xalapa, Veracruz... no creas que es muy seguro por acá eh... en todos lados está igual. Qué bien que te siga gustando el fic y ojalá que este cap sea de tu agrado.  
Saludos, bye.

**Estimado leandro-sensei: **Qué bien que le gustará la caracterización de su hijo, jejeje, y lo que puse de usted. Por mi parte no hay problema de que el párrafo que hice lo convierta en fic... es más, sería un honor. Por cierto... no creo que mis perros, por muy feroces que sean, se enfrenten a un tigre... son los únicos perros Ranma que conozco... le tienen pavor a los gatos... es enserio.  
Ojalá le siga gustando el fic... (lo sé, es una respuesta muy corta para las que acostumbro... pero es por lo de mi cargador, tengo que contestar desde una renta de computadoras... no tengo mucho tiempo).  
Saludos

**Querida minefine7: **Sí, creo que todos conocen ese opening de Dragon Ball... en lo personal es el que más me gusta. Qué bien que le siga gustando el fanfic, ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.  
Saludos

**Querido LuyyiAVG: **Na! no te preocupes de comentar poco expresivo... qué bien que te esté gustando el fic, espero que no hayas encontrado aburrido este capítulo. Bien, ando a las carreras, ya me tengo que ir, jejeje.  
Saludos.

Muy bien... gracias por seguir el fanfic y les ruego paciencia... todo es culpa de mi cargador...

Porfa sigan comentando y díganme qué les gustó y qué no...

Bye

Atte. Akyfin02


End file.
